2 12 pounds
by LeatherAndHeelsKindaGirl
Summary: Patricia left for 7 months. But when she turns up out of the blue everybody wants answers. Soon enough they'll be wanting explanations to all the baby bottles and NICU appointment schedules. I don't think Patricia cares how they'll take it, but how Eddie will take it. And if her premature son can take being born so early. Better then it sounds, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy, and Fabina.
1. Stupid Idea

Patricia's P.O.V

My finger nail painted fingers pushed hard against the buttons on the telephone. I waited patiently while the phone rang. Like the first 2 there was no answer. I sat down the phone and sighed. I then went to my room and grabbed my bag and head for my car.

I put the keys in the car and fired the engine. I turned on the radio and listened. The song that was on was 'papa doesn't preach' by Madonna.

Fantastic.

I shut off the radio and rode the rest of the way in silence. After about 10 more minutes I showed up at William Parks Hospital (I just made that up). I found a parking spot and walked in.

I walked up to the woman at the counter. She was in blue scrubs, her hair was in a messy bun and she her glasses and the end of her nose. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart" she said sweetly "Go ahead you remember where the NICU is right?" she asked

"I remember, thank you Stacey" I said walking away. That nurse was Stacey she always so sweet every time I came here.

I walked right into the NICU and looked for another nurse. I walked up to the one I knew.

"Excuse me?" I said and she turned around.

"Hi Patricia!" she said "Come with me and you can see your little peanut" she said cheerfully. Abby was always cheerful.

I followed her through a maze of incubators all full of underweight babies. The NICU is for babies who are premature. She led me to an incubator in the back. Inside was a small 2 1/2 baby boy. There was a tube in his mouth. Different machines hooked up around him trying to help him live. My eye started to water and I choked back a sob.

"He's defiantly doing much better. It's like he isn't even a premie, besides the fact he's so small. If he keeps moving the way he is he'll be of the tube in no time" Abby explained

I feel a tsunami of relief come over me. I pulled out a two bottles of milk and handed them to her. "Is it…you know…the pumping" I said awkwardly "Is it supposed to hurt as much as it does?" I asked

"Yes that is normal" she said "But I'm going to give you some alone time with him" she said walking away with the bottles of milk

I walked over to the sink in the room and scrubbed my hands and washed them. Then I walked back over to the incubator. I took a seat to the chair next to it. I looked at the little boy inside and smile.

I loved the innocent look on his, because he was innocent. Just a little baby that could do no harm. He eyes were closed and he slept peacefully. I reached my hand through the little hold in the plastic box and touched his head. His skin was soft like a brand new teddy bear.

I called Abby back over and asked her if to take home out to hold him. She smiled at me and did so. She picked him up and settled him in my arms. He was so little in my arms. It was like holding a newborn kitten. So soft and so, so very small. He was still sleeping the whole time he was in my arms. But I didn't care I just wanted to hold him. I had Abby put him back in the incubator and kissed him goodbye.

I walked out of the hospital and got back into my car and left for home. When I got home I hung my keys on the key rack. I could hear my mother talking on the phone. I walked into the hallway to find her.

"I'll tell her you call-"she stopped when she spotted me "Actually she just walked through the door, here she is" my mom said handing me the phone

"Its Trudy from house of Anubis" she whispered as she left to go into the den.

I put the phone up to my ear and said hello.

"Hello dearie! It's so nice to talk to you. Your mother said you were trying to get ahold of me?" she said

"Yes I was actually" I answered "Would it be possible for me to visit?" I asked

"I don't see why not" she said "How about this weekend or" I cut her off short

"How today?" I asked "I mean it's still really early, they're all in like only 2nd period and it's Friday" I said

"It is Friday isn't it?" she said "I guess I should make a little more for dinner then" she said

"I'm about to go pack, I'll see you soon Trudy" I said and hung up

I walked down to the den to fund my mom and ad sitting. I walked in front of the TV blocking their view.

"I have to tell you something" I said

My dad looked up at me "You're not pregnant again are you?" her asked

"No" I said offended

"Okay then what is it Patricia" My mum said glaring at me dad.

"I'm going to Anubis House for the weekend" I told them "And before you say anything I already talked to Trudy, she's fine with it. And I have to tell him." I said sounding desperate

My parents looked at each other nod then back at me. My dad stood up from the couch and pulled money from out his back pocket.

"This here is 500 pounds" he said handing me the wad of cash "You're going to need that money for gas to get here to feed that baby" he said

I hugged him tightly "Thank you daddy!" I said squeezing tightly

"You're welcome, now go get packing. You a father to inform that he is a father" he said smiling at me

With that I ran up to room and packed everything I needed in my bag and put my pump and bottles in a diaper bag. I ran down stairs and grabbed my keys and told my parents thank you one more time and said good bye. I put the stuff in my car and started to drive away to Anubis House.

It wasn't until I was only 10 minutes away that I realized how incredibly stupid this idea actually was.

Hey so I hope you guys liked this chapter! And I really won't this to be a continuing story…So please review. I don't know if you guys noticed but all my stories always have something to do with pregnancy or kids…So please tell me if that's getting annoying because I don't want to annoy you guys. So please review and I will try to update whenever I can! ;)


	2. Anubis House A Turn For The Worst

Patricia's P.O.V

I pulled into the drive way of the school. I drove into the parking lot that had Anubis house in front of it. I studied the building in front of it. Anubis House. It had the same dark red brick stones. The house still had the creepy look to it. That's what made it so different from all the other houses.

I walked up to it and squeezed through bushes. I walked up to the door and turned the knob to find it was unlocked. I walked in to find it empty…Thank god. I walked around the dining room to find Trudy.

"Hi Trudy" I said quietly clutching on to my bags.

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Oh Patricia! It's only been 7 months look how much you've grown already" she said. The smile of my face dropped when she mentioned me growing. I grew in two different ways over the past 7 months. One of them was in a physical way and the second one was in a mental state.

"I know lots and lots of growing, so where will I be sleeping?" I asked

"Your old bed is still in your old room actually. Joy and Mara never said anything about so I just left it. They mostly use it for clothes they don't want to hang up anyway" she explained

"Oh okay, well I'm going to go set my stuff down in there" I said heading up the stairs. I walked down the hallway and looked towards Victor's office. Then I walked a little bit further and walked into my old room. It still smelled the same; Joy and Mara's perfume filled the room. A few of my old posters were still up. I sat down on the sheet less bed. I felt hot tears coming out of my eyes. I wasn't sure why I was crying, maybe because this used to be my room or maybe the fact I was back in this house.

I set my stuff down and walked out of the room again. I was walking down stairs to meet Trudy when I fell to the ground. I had knocked into something or in this case someone. I was scared to look up and see Eddie or Victor, or worse Amber. If Amber saw me she would tell everyone. I looked up to see the last person I would want knowing I'm back.

"Patricia, I thought you left? The house will be static when they hear our little Trixie is back" They said with same smirk I have always hated.

Jerome's P.O.V

I felt something knock into and fall to the ground. I looked down to see a girl with red hair. She looked up at me and my eyes widened. It was Patricia, the same Patricia who left 7 months ago.

I smirked "Patricia, I thought you left? The house will be static when they hear our little Trixie is back" I told her.

She got up and looked me in the eyes. "Jerome I promise I'll explain when everybody gets here. Just don't tell, please, please, please don't tell" she begged.

I was about to tease her and ask for something in return until I saw the look in her eyes. She looked hurt and confused. Her eyes were just as pleading as she was. She really didn't want me to tell, did she?

I sighed "All right I won't tell, I promise" I said

"Jerome please I'll do anyth- Wait what?" she said confused

"I won't tell, I know what it feels like to be ratted out and it doesn't feel too good. So I won't say anything about you being here" I told her "I have to get to 5th so I'll see you later?" I said about to walk out. When I was almost out the door I stopped

"Oh and Trixie?" I said and she turned towards me "It's really good to see you again" I said

She smiled at me "It's good to see you too, Jerome" she said and then she walked into the den.

With that I walked out of the house and back to school.

Patricia's P.O.V

I walked into the living room and sat down. I turned on the TV. I watched it for a while before I fell asleep. I woke up quickly shooting up from the couch like a rocket. I ran upstairs and started to pump. When I was finished I grabbed some of the cash that my dad gave me. I walked down stairs and told Trudy I was going out.

Trudy knew about the baby and how he was premature. Therefore she knows my reasons for leaving. I got in my car and drove away to the hospital even though it was really far.

When I got there I spent some time with my baby and dropped off his food and then I left to get home. On the way there I picked up some fast food and ate on the way back. I checked the time and saw that school had been out for about 20 minutes. I pulled into the same parking space and got out of the car. I walked up to the house and took a deep breath. It's much more nerve racking knowing that everyone is in there. I opened the door quietly or at least I thought I did abuse when I shut it I heard Nina say "Who's here"

Quickly I ran to go up the stairs before I heard Trudy say it was just probably the ice maker that made that noise. I put my hand over my heart and mentally thanked Trudy. I kept walking up the stairs and put away my stuff.

I walked back down stairs and braced myself. I didn't walk all the way in. I just stood there at the door waiting to see who would notice me. All of them were in the common room hanging out and talking.

It was Jerome who had noticed me. He looked up at me and mouthed 'what are you doing?'

"Jerome who are you talking to you?" Mara asked him turning towards my direction. Quickly I turned around, my back to the wall.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw…" But he trailed off

I turned around again waiting for someone else to notice me. Jerome kept glancing at me whenever he got the chance. I smirked to myself think no one noticed me that smirked disappeared when someone yelled my name.

"Patricia is that you?" I heard Amber yell.

I could feel my jaw staring to slack. My mouth was wide open like I trying to say something. Everybody was staring at me; all of them had confused faces on.

I put on my best fake smile and walked over to the couch and took a spot in between Mick and Joy.

"Um Hello" Joy said "You are not just going to leave for 7 months and then walk back in here like you only left for 10 minutes" she said

I sigh "Okay you're right, so I'll tell you. Piper had this big recital and she broke down. My parents wanted me home and then we all had to go to the recital" I lied, I wish that's what happened.

Joy gave me a look "And that took 7 months?" she asked

"I didn't finish my story, after that I got really sick and my parents didn't think it was safe for me to come back" I lied, well kind of lied; I mean I technically was sick. You know if being pregnant counts as being sick and parents wouldn't have let me come back, I didn't want to. "Don't you remember me throwing up a lot before I left? Turns out I had this virus" I told her

"I remember that" It was Trudy who said something "I was the one who had to clean everything up, how could I forgot all the puking" she said "But you're alright now" she said giving me a smile.

I looked behind her and saw the time. It was almost 8:00. I had brought the baby food at 10:00, then at 4:00. Now I had to go again, I have to go every 4 hours starting at 10.

My eyes widened at the clock. Trudy caught on and saw my face and she looked back and saw the clock too. I jumped up from the couch and tried to get passed everybody. Alfie was in my way and I tripped over him my face hitting the wooden floor. Before he could apologize I got up and ran into the room and grabbed my bag and some more cash.

I ran back into the den and looked at Trudy. I gave her a nod and she returned it. Quickly I got into my car and drove to the hospital going at fast as I could without getting pulled over. When I got there I ran into the NICU as fast as I could. I found Abby by another baby.

"I'm so, so sorry if I'm late" I said "I'm somewhere else for the weekend and it's quite far" I explained.

Abby looked at me with sad eye. "Patricia I have bad news" she said

I felt my heart stop. Bad news? The last thing I needed was bad news. I'm already 17 with a baby; I can't risk being 17 and losing a baby. "What is it?" I asked swallowing hard

She brought me over to the incubator where my baby was. She explained the new to me. It was going through my mind like a race horse. When she was done I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I kissed my baby good bye and handed her the bottles and left.

The hold ride back was silent. Not once did I turn on the radio or anything. When I got back to Anubis it was already 9:15. I got out of my car and dragged myself to the house. I opened the door and walked in. I walked in the common room to find everybody there still. Trudy was behind then cleaning up from dinner.

I went upstairs and put my stuff away and went back down stairs. When I came down Trudy looked at me. "Patricia you're back, there is left over if you're hungry" she said

"That okay I grabbed something on the way back" I told her, my voice was cracky and sounded depressed.

I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy form crying. My cheeks where tear stained and I had a dead expression on my face.

"Are you alright dear? You look like you 've been crying all night" she asked concerned

I shook my head and started crying again. I hated crying in front of people. But when it comes to times like this you don't care who sees. "Can I talk to you…In private?' I asked

She nodded and led me into the laundry room where no one could hear. "What's the matter love? Did something happen at the hospital?" she asked

"I was talking to one of the nurses" I told her "He didn't exactly take turn for the worst…but they don't know. She told me he just wasn't doing at great as he was a couple hours ago and they're not sure why" I said between sobs

She gave a sympathetic look and rubbed my back "I'm sure he'll be fine, especially if he is anything like his mother and father" she tried comforting me

"Oh god Trudy, no, no, no" I cried "I can't lose him, I can't lose my baby. Especially when he hasn't even got to meet him yet. He doesn't even know he exists for crying out loud" I cried into her shoulder

The phone rang and I left to go pick it up.

"Hello is Patricia Williamson there?" they asked

"This is she" I answered

"Hi Patricia this is Darcie McCall from the William Parks Hospital. I just wanted to inform about you son… (**Sorry but that's staying a secret**)" She said

"Yes what about him?" I asked

"Well I'm sorry but he took a turn for the worst" Then I could hear my own heart shatter into a million pieces. A turn for the worst? That impossible he was just fine this morning and was just okay an hour ago.

"We'll need you to come in at 8:30 in the morning tomorrow. We are to try are best to save him Patricia. Have a ice night" she said and then hung up

I left the phone and walked back over to Trudy who was finishing cleaning the dining room table. She gave me a worried look; I walked over to her and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"He took a turn for the worst" I whispered my voice cracking.

Trudy grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. I cried into her shoulder. I could feel the house's stares burning into my back, especially Eddie's.

The whole time though I was think about my baby. I was going to see him tomorrow. And I was taking Eddie with me.

But it didn't make sense, everything was fine back home. Then suddenly I turn up here and BAM, a turn for the worst. But I get something always goes wrong.

Especially when you're in the House of Anubis.

**Did you guys like was I did just then?! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please, please, please Review! And I will be writing a one-shot during Peddie One-Shot week, so look read that too ;)**


	3. For better or for worse

Eddie's P.O.V

It was after Patricia had suddenly shown up and then left out of nowhere. After she came back she had starting cry hysterically.

It sure as hell surprised me when she turned up out of the blue. I mean she's gone for 7 months and then POOF here she is. It was a huge shocker for the whole house, except for Jerome he didn't seem to surprise. It seemed like he knew that she was here. What if he knew where she was the whole time?

I was lying in my bed trying to fall asleep but all I could think about was Patricia. I have never seen her so upset. The way the tears were pouring out of her eyes broke my heart. She looked so heartbroken that is impossible not be curious.

I thought a little more about Patricia before I finally feel asleep. When I woke up I pu black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

I walked down stairs and saw Patricia on the couch, a bag right next to her. She looked up at me with watery eyes. She stood up and looked me in the eyes.

"Listen I know you may be mad at me and want answers. I promise that you will get them, but I need you to come with me right now." She said on the verge of tears

"O-Okay" I said and followed her out the door and into her car.

We drove in silence, but the ride was longer than I expected. Where was she taking me anyway? My question was answered when we pulled up at a hospital. She got out of the car and I did also. I followed through the entrance. Many of the nurses recognized her, but how though?

We went up a couple of floors through an elevator, and then Patricia walked to a lady in scrubs.

She pulled yacker in for a hug "How are you doing?" she asked

"Stacey, I really can't talk right now" Patricia told her. Then Stacey looked back at me and her eyes widened. She turned back to Patricia and whispered something in Patricia's and she nodded.

"Well then go on, don't let me keep you waiting" she said and I followed Patricia to where ever shows taking me.

She brought into a room with the word NICU on it. Wait why would she bring me to a NICU?

"Patricia what's going on, why are we the NICU?" I asked highly curious

Before she could answer another girl with bright blonde hair walked up to us. She gave Patricia a hugged and had Patricia Follow her. I walked beside Patricia as she followed.

All around me was babies, premature babies. They were all hooked up to machines and they were all so small. We stopped at one case that had a baby boy inside. He was also hooked up to a machine. A tube was going through his mouth, trying to help him eat. He was small probably about only 2 ½ pounds not even. Patricia handed the girl her bag and the blonde walked away. Another nurse came by and took the little boy out of the plastic case and handed him to Patricia.

Patricia sat down on the couch and I sat next to her. She gave the lady a look and then she left. I looked at Patricia with confusion, she had sad look on her face when she looked at me, but it turned happy when she looked at the child in her hands.

I heard her swallow hard "Eddie, the reason I was crying last night was because of this little boy right here." She told me "I got a call saying that he took a turn for the worst yesterday, but earlier this morning they called again and said he was looking better" she explained some more

"Patricia I still don't understand" I told her "Why did you bring me to see him?" I said still confused

"I thought he wasn't going to make it and I couldn't let that happened without…" she started choking up again

"Patricia tell what it is, I'm dying over here" I begged

"I couldn't let him go without him meeting his dad first" she spit out, immediately she covered her mouth realizing what she just said.

"I'm sorry did you just say dad?" I asked still shocked.

"I'm so sorry, but this the real reason I left. I was pregnant and I just couldn't tell you. My parents and even Piper tried to force me to tell you before I got…well you know bigger. I was just too scared to see your reaction. I know you're probably really mad at me right now, but that's why I came back. I came back so I could tell you."

My body was frozen I couldn't move or talk. I was too shocked to do anything. Patricia was pregnant that whole time? She wasn't here for 7 months because she was pregnant…with my baby. I finally found the strength to move my head. I looked over at the little boy in her hands. He was so small and delicate, wires were hooked up to him and he had a tube going down his mouth. Patricia's cheeks were tear stained.

That Abby girl came back over and took the baby from Patricia. She looked over at me "Did you want hold him?" She asked

I swallowed hard and looked over at Patricia. She gave me a small nod; I looked back over at Abby "Yeah".

She smiled at me and bent down to place the little boy in my arms. I felt a warmth go through my body when my skin touched his. A protective feeling came over me, not the same osirian feeling I get with Nina. It was the feeling of family; I had to protect my family.

I'm a dad. I'm a dad. The thought kept going through my mind. For most of my life I didn't have a father and know I'm one. Never did I ever imagine I would have a kid at 18. I looked at the child in my arms; I took my thumb and ran it over his small cheek.

I looked over at Patricia she had a small smile on her lips. Small tears were still pouring out of her eyes. She gave me a sympathetic look. I closed my eyes and lowered my head. I bent down and pressed a small kissed to his forehead and handing him back to Abby.

After hooking him back up and saying our good-byes we exited the room. Then Abby turned to us

"Nothing has changed Patricia…and I'm not sure what you want us to do. We are going to keep trying, but just be prepared in case." She said hugging Patricia.

Then she turned to me "Eddie can you sign this?" I looked at the piece of paper and gave her a questioning look. "It's his birth certificate." She said

I took the paper from her hands and signed it with a pen on the desk. She took the paper away before I could get a glance his name. She hugged Patricia one last time and tip toed up to whisper in my ear.

"He looks like you, you know?" she said giving a small smile.

Patricia walked out of the hospital and I followed her. I followed her all the way to her car. Most of the car ride was silent. I really wasn't in the mood to speak. I wasn't' exactly angry with Patricia just hurt. I was hurt that she felt that's she couldn't tell me she was pregnant we my kid. We were about half way to the school when she spoke up.

"Eddie…" Her voice was cracking "Say something" she said

I kept my head down and ignored her. To be honest I had nothing to say.

"Damon" she said after another pause of silence

"What?" I finally spoke up

"His name is Damon" she said "I thought you should know" she said "Damon Miller"

I picked my head up fully and looked at her strange 'You gave him my name?" I asked

"Of course" she said like it was obvious 'I wasn't sure if you would've wanted Miller or Sweet. So I went with my instinct, Miller sounded better. Plus I wanted him having his father's name." she said

"No. Miller is perfect. It sounds Perfect." I said "Thank you" I said

"It was the least I could do...especially after keeping him a secret." She got quiet again

"Don't. Do not beat yourself up over this. You have enough on your plate, between him, having to drive back and forth, and me." I said

We pulled up to the school and got out of the car it was only 10:30ish when we got back. We walked into the house and I turned to her. "Do you have to go back there anytime soon?" I asked

She had a puzzled face "Yes. At 3:30 why?" she asked

I swallowed hard "Would it be okay if I came with you?" I asked

Patricia's eye lit up "Of course you can!" she rather happily.

Patricia ran up and gave me a giant hug. "What's this for?" I asked

She looked up at me with watery eyes "Between Damon's loosing life and everything else it just so hard." She said still holding on to me

Patricia looked me in the eyes her blue-green ones connecting with my brown ones. "I just missed you so much…" she said and I brought her closer to me.

"Me too yacker. Me too" I said using her old name for the first time while holding her close to me…Now if only 3:30 would come faster.

**Hey! So hoped you liked this chapter. I have so booked its crazy. I had play practice for the last 2 months and school is always in the way. I will have other stories coming out soon. One will be fore Harry Potter and another for HOA. So stay tuned. And I cannot promise that updates will be THAT recent. I can only write when I have time to: (…But still stay tuned for more stories and more chapters! ;) **


End file.
